Redemption
by JackieLupin
Summary: Prequel to "Selfish." In which Sasuke returns to Konoha.


**Title: Redemption**

**Author: Jackie Lupin**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto.**

**Rating: PG-13 to be safe. **

**Summary: Sasuke's return to Konoha. I may turn this into a two-shot, if enough people like it. I hope I could give an original picture of a plot way overused!**

He was finally home. It seemed more like an eternity ago than just a few years, but here he was, somewhere he thought he had left far, far behind. The two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu still watched the gate in a careless manner, joking around with two blondes that seemed to hang on their every word. He shook his head at their nonsense, but it didn't really bother him.

The sun was high in the sky when Sasuke and Team Kakashi reached Konohagakure. Tentatively, Sasuke crossed the boundary. When nothing extraordinary happened, he released a shaky sigh of relief. Naruto, who had previously been walking behind him, drew even and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke was surprised by the warmth in Naruto's smile and words when he said, "Welcome home, Sasuke." His eyes flickered past Naruto; on the blond's other side stood Sakura. She was smiling too, but Sasuke, even after years apart from her, could tell it was slightly strained.

He had the strongest impulse to suddenly try and explain himself to her, to validate all of the insults he had thrown her way in order to keep her safe from Itachi. To keep Naruto safe from Itachi. He _wanted_ her to understand why he deserted them, why he _had_ to-

"Uchiha Sasuke," a cold voice commanded from in front of him.

Sasuke started; he hadn't even seen the five ANBU that had just appeared from the rooftops. The one who had just spoken to him stood closer than the others, but Sasuke knew better than to irritate the shinobi, even if he himself was an S-level one. "Yes," he replied, struggling to keep the anxiety from his face. What awaited him in Konoha?

Sakura suddenly appeared before him. She took a stance in front of him that was close enough between him and the ANBU that it obviously very protective. He felt a surge of affection to his old teammate for this small show. The ANBU, Sasuke was surprised to see, actually sent her a nod, before he sent a last glare Sasuke's way and turned around. The ANBU began walking, and when Naruto and Kakashi too followed, Sasuke joined their small procession. Around them, the remaining ANBU formed a loose circle around the group, their standard regulation katana drawn and ready.

The walk back was very awkward for him; Sakura, after realizing that she wasn't going to get more then two words out of him, drew even with the ANBU and actually had a very long conversation that made it clear to Sasuke that they were friends. Naruto and Kakashi also joked around from in front of him, making an effort to include him in the conversation. Sasuke, however, was content just to watch his old teammates. The banter between Naruto and Kakashi was so natural and easy-going... something that made him slightly jealous. And Sakura... it seemed like she was a familiar face with _everyone_, obviously including the ANBU members accompanying them home. Many civilians waved to her and called out greetings, and even many young genins as well! When did the little girl he knew break out of her protective shell?

Although Sasuke had convinced himself that the trip to the Hokage's office would be long and arduous, he found himself facing Tsunade-sama's desk before he knew it. The ANBU were situated behind him, but the captain of the squad bowed to the Hokage before removing his mask. Sasuke stifled a small gasp of surprise upon seeing the familiar, unmistakable features of Hyuuga Neji emerge! So _this _was who Sakura was talking to! Neji stood beside Sakura, arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke glared when he saw Sakura turn her head slightly to give the Hyuuga a smile, before facing back to Tsunade.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi," the Hokage began, "Your mission is now complete. You have obtained your objectives without incident to the Daimyo, and also completed the objectives of another mission. I daresay you finished the mission I assigned Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Congratulations." The blonde Hokage then turned to the ANBU and Neji, completely ignoring Sasuke, something he found a little annoying.

"Hyuuga Neji. You may take your squadron back to ANBU headquarters. You are dismissed. You too, Kakashi, I know you have a meeting with Yamato in a few minutes."

The Hyuuga nodded, bowed once more, and with a smile to Sakura and a nod to Naruto, left Tsunade's office along with the other ANBU. Kakashi followed the ANBU after giving Sasuke a pat on the shoulder.

And then it was just the four of them.

The Hokage sat down at her desk and threaded her fingers together as she surveyed them, one by one. She didn't hide the glare that she shot his way, her brown eyes icy and cold. "Uchiha Sasuke," she muttered, "So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

Sasuke felt that it was in his best interest to remain quiet; he could _feel_ Tsunade's chakra as it coiled and bubbled dangerously, much like Sakura's used to.

"Well," Tsunade sighed angrily. "Let's begin with the crimes against the village, seeing as you have nothing to say for yourself. You betrayed Konoha, and left the village to join Orochimaru. For power, I've heard, nothing more, nothing less. You have injured countless others from Konoha, including your own teammates. You joined another team and hunted down Uchiha Itachi. And now you've returned? Why?"

Sasuke looked down at his hands clenched in his lap. Surprisingly, a hand suddenly squeezed his left shoulder, while another, smaller hand touched his right. Naruto and Sakura... Another wave of affection for them overtook him, so much so that he found it hard to concentrate on Tsunade's interrogation. Naruto stared at him, smiling encouragingly, but Sakura's eyes were on the Hokage's, hard and unreadable.

Tsunade sat back. "Sakura," she said, the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement, "What do you have to say on behalf of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura glanced down at him for a split second, but then turned her attention back to Tsunade. "Shishou," she began, "I do believe I have already confided in you my assumptions for Sasuke's reasons for leaving Konoha, and have proved them conclusive."

_Shishou_? Sasuke thought, Sakura was _the_ "Apprentice of the Hokage" that he had heard so much about?!

"That's right, baa-chan!" Naruto added, hand tightening almost uncomfortably on his shoulder.

Tsunade threw her head back and laughed. "Very well, Sakura, Naruto. I guess I do not have much say in the matter."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew very heavy, while Sasuke's anxiety returned full-force. _This was it_. He could live or die with but one word from the powerful woman sitting at the desk in front of him. And then it wouldn't matter how hard Sakura and Naruto had fought for him. It would have been for nothing, and he would have failed them-

"Uchiha Sasuke. You betrayed Konoha, and therefore betrayed your friends and superiors. You chose to join Orochimaru and fought under him for nearly five years. You have caused this village considerable grief and problems. You fought against your own teammates in cold blood. You found Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru slain, and then defeated Hoshigaki Kisame. You disbanded your teammates from Sound and came here after you buried your brother. You _willingly_ came with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. Your punishment will be decided shortly, but you can count on me when I say that you will not be executed. Until your punishment _is_ put into effect, however, you will under house arrest. You will not leave the Uchiha District except in the company of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, any ANBU members, or myself. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Sasuke nodded, the weight of his worry lifting from his shoulders. From beside him, Naruto excitedly thanked the Hokage, while Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. Sasuke knew that he should say something, _anything_, to show his gratitude, but the words just wouldn't come. What do you say to someone you pushed away and hurt so much? How do you find the courage to tell them _why_ you did it? _How am I going to explain to Sakura?_ he thought wearily, glancing over at said woman throw shielded eyes. She was smiling at Tsunade, her eyes sparkling, the slight breeze from the window ruffling her pink locks. His heart contracted in his chest painfully.

That was when he realized that _she already knew._ She _already_ had accepted his apology, somewhere between their initial meeting and this moment! "Sakura..." he whispered thickly, and when she looked over, her bright green eyes meeting his own, he was comforted.

"Sasuke-kun. Welcome back." The smile on her face was genuine, caring, beautiful.

And nothing else mattered, because she had forgiven him.

**THE END! I hope you guys all enjoyed this! It actually started out differently, as most of my pieces tend to do, but I have to say I'm fairly content with the way it turned out. Please review! It makes my day at school and work!**


End file.
